


Gold and Light

by Haesal



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, KND 274/362, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haesal/pseuds/Haesal
Summary: Chad Dickson had been stripped off of his rank and codename years ago; a failure of a traitor. Rachel T. Mckenzie on the other hand, had resumed her duties as a spy. Set on protecting him whilst investigating the reason why he'd betrayed them all. Alternate Universe. 274/362.





	Gold and Light

_I'm progressively writing again little by little! I've talked about this on my Tumblr account but I'm working on a new multichapter 274/362 fic at the moment. Tbh, tho I really can't get around to writing it and I've made several drafts already. So, for now while I'm allowing the drive to kick in to get around with finishing that, I'll continue with one-shots._

_(Speaking of which, my Tumblr's pretty quiet lately. Sorry 'bout that! The fanfic side's been calling me back for a while now.)_

* * *

**Alternate Timeline/Teens Next Door Timeline**

**Genre: Romance**

**Title: Gold and Light**

* * *

He was there with his head swimming face first in the endless piles of paperwork left on his desk and Rachel was left in exasperation.

She'd already told him earlier that day that he'd burn himself out. But being stubborn was something characteristic to Chad Dickson and it wouldn't be him had he actually just taken her advice. Perhaps the week-old stacks of documents left in his section of the office cabinet just irked him so that he went straight and burdened himself with more work than he could handle. Football season had just come to a close and definitely, that'd automatically mean reassuming his responsibilities full-time.

He was after all, a workaholic.

Just like herself.

Which is the exact same reason why she couldn't question just why she was still there, past school hours and in the middle of the growing evening in the Student Council Office of the High School Department.

But apparently, her Council President had other plans in mind. Rachel could only drop on her own desk, the massive bulk of papers she'd just brought in the room and cross her arms in front of her chest. Chad was sound asleep and couldn't be bothered, with the peaceful rising and falling of his back as a clear indicator of his deep slumber.

Sometimes, she'd find it difficult to continuously fulfill the role of Vice President in instances like what she'd just stumbled upon at the moment.

However, she couldn't deny that at the same time, she was quite used to it.

It wasn't too long ago that she'd assumed a similar role as his second-in-command. And having to be of assistance and support to a world-wide organization's leader was a tough job on a day-to-day basis.

Not that he'd have any recollection of that though.

Former Supreme Leader Numbuh 274 had plotted a notably ingenious scheme on his 13th birthday as a final resort to halt his decommissioning. Yet, luck just didn't seem to be on his side on this one. While Sector V were declared as victors and kept Moonbase rooted on its place and not propelled towards the sun, Chad on the other hand, had been ill-fated and inevitably fell.

The Decommissioning Team were hot on their pursuit and what they've ended up with is their rogue teenaged ex-leader crying 'It's a mistake!' and, 'You don't understand why I did this. It's for the sake of the KND!'

That day marked one of KND's most noteworthy, yet nerve wracking happenings over the course of the past decade in the organization's history.

A runaway prodigious operative was not some sort of blockbuster news, but a runaway Supreme Leader was. Especially one that had been _successfully_ retrieved and taken down.

But something was out of place with this one. The firm and steady look in Numbuh 274's brilliant blue eyes when he'd stared at Numbuh 86 eye-to-eye and screamed out all the explanations his lungs could permit him prior to being stripped off of his rank and number just couldn't stop haunting the girl. Somehow, she wished her temper hadn't been as wild and flaring as her head of raging red locks. Because as much as it bore a significant indentation in Fanny's pride, she had to admit that, maybe just maybe, she'd missed a detail or 2.

Rachel had kept to herself since the heart-stopping space chase to retrieve Chad. In the first place, she was no stranger to pain and loneliness, and no matter what the situation may be, a Global Tactical Officer was far from someone who'd be in the frontlines of the emotionally shaken akin to unseasoned operatives.

There was no room for her to be perturbed and out of focus now. Not with the KND at a state of crisis and the evident lack of a Supreme Leader.

Even if she'd want to do nothing more than to turn away from everyone and grieve.

She'd surmised it'd probably been why she'd immediately called for an emergency meeting to all of Global Command's members when Fanny had disclosed to her the doubts in her head. Hopefulness was something she'd always lacked given her no-nonsense nature, but perhaps on this one, she was willing to reconsider.

There was a time when he'd taught her of the importance of giving the benefit of the doubt when casting judgement to a fellow operative at a legal stand point, but certainly to Rachel— _to his place in her life that he's made clear and solidified in the confines of her subconsciousness,_ there was more to that than just simply living out his example.

The night was far from coming to an end, and she'd pulled herself an empty seat to directly position in front of his desk, where she'd plopped down with her arms comfortably resting at the summit of the back rest and legs dangling at both sides of the stiles.

Her back was curved in a lazy slouch, only then having weariness nip and gnaw at her bones from all the place to place running she'd been doing since the sun had peaked in the slightest from the depths of the sky on that day.

Hazel eyes had wandered to the pate of his head, with the tones of brassiness in the golden strands reflecting and seemingly blending in her vision. Just like that, 3 years back to the past on that round table, it all came back in an instant.

All attention was locked in on her with the expectation and welling conviction permeating from each officer at the proposed conclusion of the meeting. She knew they couldn't have made a wiser decision than the one agreed upon. Because no one else had ever been closest to Chad's heart, whether on a professional or personal scale, other than Numbuh 362. So, without hesitation, she'd taken up the flag and assumed the role of a double agent exclusively in charge of investigating the decommissioned teen.

He'd stirred ever so slightly, turning his head to the side to a cozier angle. His eyes remained closed and the arm's length proximity between them granted her a view of long lashes she'd never noticed until then, adorned the rim of his lids.

At the time she accepted the responsibility of the mission years ago, she understood it entailed more than just intel gathering.

Rachel had risen from the seat and propped herself by the knees, leaning in a little closer to brush his tousled bangs away from his face. Prior to anything else, the top-most requirement of her job was to keep him in the dark with any business pertaining to the KND. Having him dive in again with knowledge of such was a doubled edged sword. With teen villain organizations at a constant persistence to have him on their side, the KND would be put in peril if he were to possibly accept their invitation.

It didn't matter if he was ahead of her by 2 grade levels. Without a second thought, she packed her bags and resumed her studies over to his school in the neighboring city just to close in the distance and keep a better eye on him.

The rest just appeared to have fallen into place.

For Chad, ending up in the Student Council as its President didn't surprise her one bit. He'd always be that driven boy oozing with ambition. Coupled with his natural leadership skills, everything would've been pre-determined from the beginning.

She'd jerked a little in her place, realizing she'd been idly stroking his hair and quickly began to retract her hand as a flush crept on her face. Yet, she supposed he really did have his ways to catch her off guard, and even in his state of unawareness. Her hand stopped in mid-movement when he'd unconsciously found the curve of her palm and nestled his cheek within its small expanse.

Her lips were tightly set in a straight line as she felt a knot begin to form and curl around her chest.

Indeed, Chad did.

When she'd applied for the position of Vice President, she reasoned with herself that it was simply a logical move given the circumstances of her mission.

Get as close to the target as possible. All opportunities of accomplishment must be taken.

However, securing the position as his running mate was far from necessary. She could win and it didn't matter whichever party she came from, that much was certain. Needing the aid of a strong presidential candidate to raise the odds of her success was something Rachel of all people, couldn't care less about. Although, he'd won her over all over again. A charming smile and an outstretched hand in a proposal was all it took for her to promptly answer positively. Everything seemed to be oddly nostalgic, and if she were to close her eyes and replay the scene in her mind, she'd mistake it for another moment in her life.

Back when he'd asked her to take over the position of Global Tactical Officer.

The answers were yet to come, and just like then, she could not fathom what had gotten into him to suddenly talk to her of all people when she was merely a stranger to him. But one thing was definite, and a soft smile eased away the nervous expression on her features. Rachel was overwhelmed with happiness when he'd acknowledged her once more after all those years since his decommissioning.

She'd heard him mutter a small grunt as his limbs twitched and his upper torso altogether, rose in awakening. In less than a second, she jumped off of the chair and dragged back to its previous position.

"Ms. Mckenzie...?" His voice was still thick with sleep, and he'd found his Vice President peculiarly behaving with her back turned to him and from the looks of it, smoothing out non-existent wrinkles in her clothing—a habit of hers that he's observed, only occurred if she were uncomfortable.

"Yes, what is it, sir?" He could only give a laid-back smile when she'd turned to him and spoke in that composed tone that seemed to be permanently laced in her voice box. His eyes roamed his surroundings, finding the room to be in a condition of complete disarray with slightly crumpled papers littering his desk. Seeing the mess must've troubled her, he'd concluded.

"Guess I fell asleep and left things unorganized, now didn't I? Sorry, must've annoyed you as hell."

Her irises momentarily flitted to the corners, mentally scolding herself for being too laxed and forgetting just how Chad can be observant with one's demeanor.

She swears, if he'd been a double agent himself, he'd be perfect for the job.

He'd hit the nail on the head with her loss of composure, but the inference itself wasn't exactly right. Rachel shook her head in disagreement. "No, it's alright. It's all to be expected given how busy the Council is as of late, so I don't mind. And to be fair, you've been pushing yourself too hard. Your body needed the sleep."

"Didn't think, you'd let me out on this one. But, thanks for understanding...Rachel." There's that playful smirk curving on his lips again.

By the looks of it, Chad didn't need to pick a specific time of the day to play and would do so even after just having woken up.

It was like a game he'd conjured up; tease the normally collected Rachel until she gives a reaction.

True enough, he _was_ a genius, and figuring out how much it flustered her to have him call her by name seemed to amuse him so, that much she could tell. What with his arms crossed across his chest and that expression etched on his features, she was absolutely sure she couldn't be wrong.

She was sporting a grim look by then, with brows scrunched up together and mouth that could not possibly have run down steeper. The only indicator of her embarrassment, was the red-hot flush scorching her face and heartbeat so irregular she was thankful it wasn't humanely possible for him to hear.

"You're cleaning this whole place up yourself later." She'd grumbled underneath her breath and Chad broke into a series of amused laughs before consequently giving his apologies.

They were child-like tactics, but she understood that he behaved the way he did during their private moments in an effort at closeness. If you asked her to be completely honest, she had to admit that maybe, he'd been a little more successful than he'd originally planned.

Falling all over again was the last thing she expected.

"Hey now, why don't we head over to the vending machine? I'll make it up to you with a little coffee. And man, do I need a stretch after that nap." Rachel heaved a sigh, plastering on a smile and shaking her head from side to side before consequently accepting his casual invitation.

"Alright we're set. Just give me a sec' to take care of these for a while."

The floor screeched as it scraped with the office chair, pushing it aside when he'd ascended and took a bundle of documents from his desk. His attention was focused on the papers, skimming through the contents and Rachel soundlessly waited for him to finish whatever task it is he needed to accomplish.

She'd caught his frame stiffening in alertness, with his eyes unmoving and glued on the bottom row section of what he'd been reading.

"...362..."

Lightning seemed to have struck and benumbed her veins. Her hands instinctively clenched and molded into fists at her sides, and her incredulous gaze was transfixed on his form who had yet to leave the bundle of papers alone. Rachel has never heard him utter those words in ages, and it was a thousand times more plausible for her to believe that her inkling had been wrong.

_'Don't tell me the decommissioning process was...reversed...?'_

"...That's the 362nd document I've worked on?" A low whistle fluttered from his pursed lips and he'd carried on with appraising his achievements in terms of council work for that day.

Rachel chuckled in a hush to herself, not quite certain if she was relieved or disappointed. "Of course, that wouldn't be it..."

Vibrant eyes of blue in complete innocence diverted to her in question. "What wouldn't be it?"

"None of which you should be concerned with, _sir_."

Alright, she was definitely more disappointed.

He'd feigned a look of pain and placed a hand over his chest at picking up the acidity in her voice. "Oh, how much you've hurt me, milady."

She'd turned on her heel to hide the smile forming on her lips, and proceeded to walk over to the door in a wordless gesture for them to proceed with their pre-planned coffee break.

"Put a sock in it, Romeo."

Chad followed suit, all the while watching her brownish blonde hair swaying in rhythm with her steps. Unbeknownst to his own self, nothing but affection was surfaced in his gaze.

From the first time he's laid his eyes on her, there was something different; a sense of unexplainable ease and repose washing over him just by standing near her. It was almost magnetic, and upon overhearing her plans to run for Vice President, his mouth had run quicker than he'd expected.

He'd called out to her, and the short statured girl with the most striking hue of hazel eyes regarded him in mild surprise. Now Chad was by no means, a hopeless romantic with desperation issues of some sort. He was like any other teenager out there that took life as it is and enjoyed it in the peak years of his youth. Attraction to the opposite sex was something he recognized with open arms, and wouldn't mind the thought of dating.

There was a strong part of him however, that couldn't commit, and his relationships had never really progressed any further from the stage of flirting. There were times he's wondered himself if his football buddies' theory of him simply being a 'playboy' was right all along.

But for once in what seemed to be such a gruelingly long time, his mind was filled with clarity. Meeting her and seeing his image reflected in her eyes had instantly dispelled the uncertainties in his mind.

Because for a while now, he'd been dreaming; of several events involving a global organization that he could not have possibly been part of in his childhood, of a 3-digit number bearing a strong sentiment in his heart, and a young girl with brown blonde hair and captivating hazel eyes.

Finally, Chad was most definite he wasn't some idiot in love with the concept of love or falling into insanity.

 _'Probably an Esper of some sort who can see alternate universes, or like someone with a superpower to predict the future...yeah those are definitely cool...but hella not a nutjob.'_ He'd mentally reassured himself for the umpteenth time.

Rachel peered at him with her eyes shifting to the sides over to his direction, curious of the reason behind his slow pacing earlier on and the sudden quietness that had loomed over them. He was swift with returning her stare, fully pivoting his head and angling his body closer to her height at the impression that she'd wanted to tell him something. In a rough snap, she'd deviated her gaze unto the path ahead in embarrassment and Chad smirked at the reaction he found to be quite endearing.

He wasn't absolutely certain what to make of everything yet, but at the very least, he knew.

Little by little, the puzzle pieces were coming together.

* * *

_It might confusing as to why I didn't indicate what Chad's motive was for escaping decommissioning, however it follows what his reason was in cannon. Only that in this universe, the KND and TND altogether were in unaware of his plans to join the TND with his primary reason being a part of g:KND. Investigating the Splinter Cell would've been a future motive._


End file.
